With The Special One
by shrimproll
Summary: They were fighting before Valentine's Day, and this would be the first Valentine's Day that they would ever share together as a boyfriend and girlfriend. How could they solve it? Will they solve it before the day ended?


_Hello there I come back with my Valentine fics. This time it would be TakeHika fics that I can say a bit 'cute', at least to my taste. Hope you enjoy!_

 _While writing I listened to 'My Valentine' by Martina McBride to motivate me, one of the famous Valentine songs._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

 _"And even if the sun refused to shine, even if romance ran out of rhyme. You would still have my heart until the end of time. You're all I need, my love, my valentine."_ – _Martina McBride._

 _F_ _ebruary 12_ _th_

It was in the middle of February, pink and love decorations surrounded every shops, discount pamphlets, girls brought their purses to the chocolate sections and chose the chocolate to their lovers, or went to the nearest minimarket to buy some ingredients for those who decided to make a _honmei_ can easily be seen on the street. The blushes on their cheeks when they purchased the chocolate, the happiness and joyful smiles, would only make every boys eagerly can't wait for the Valentine's Day that would come very soon.

"I'm bored with this," Tailmon grumbled. But instead, she helped her by eating the sample that her partner gave to her. "Hmm…"

Her red-crimson eyes looked at her partner curiously and seriously, as if hoping that the taste was good. Watching her as she took a bite, she hopefully had found out the ingredients of the recipe that she had been looking for.

"Hmm… I like this!" the feline cat said. "It's not really sweet, but not bitter as well! I think this is the one that you've been looking for! I'm sure Takeru will like this!"

"Seriously?"

The cat nodded. "If you don't believe me, you can ask Taichi to –"

"He will tease me," Hikari cut her off and rolled her eyes. "that's why I asked you to do this stuff,"

She can hear her chuckle. Indeed, during this several days, this brunette girl, whose name was Yagami Hikari, had been practicing on making a good _honmei_ in her kitchen. She knew that her cooking skills weren't good enough to make a good chocolate for someone special so that she practiced every day in order to make a good tasting chocolate. She avoided to go outside, she did a lot of practice, and asked her partner to be the taster to know if the chocolate were good enough to be eaten.

It wasn't meant that she wanted the perfect chocolate, or something perfect to do in front of him. She had been giving a chocolate during the past years, the obligated and even the real _honmei_ one and enjoyed their time altogether. But, this year would be different at all. This was her first valentine that she would spend with him as a couple and she wanted this to be memorable, and all of it would be different at all. The feelings, the respond, even the taste. All of it would be different.

"I'm afraid if he wouldn't like it," Hikari said softly.

"He would like it as long as it's from you. Trust me!" Tailmon said proudly and winked. "I had a very good source."

"The source said that he wanted your chocolate!"

The only hitches she felt was if he wouldn't like the chocolate, nor that she felt confident to give it, afraid with his respond, afraid if he wouldn't like it, or afraid if he would disappoint with the chocolate. But, that statement made her feel brighten and smile.

"But, Patamon said that Takeru was a bit worry about something currently," Tailmon said.

Hikari blinked. "Huh?"

"You've been rejecting to have a date with him after school, or allow him to walk you home because you didn't want him to know that you've been practicing all of this," she continued. "I think you should explain it soon."

"He also mentioned that he was afraid if you went out with another guy," Tailmon added. "Well, dating an 'possessive' boy is hard, isn't it?"

Hikari laughed when she heard the 'possessive' part. Though she felt really sorry for making him worry, but smiling whenever she imagined her boyfriend, and imagined how cute an anxious Takaishi Takeru was. Indeed, she wanted him to visit her, but also didn't want to see how disaster the kitchen due to the practice. She knew that all of the passed time would be worth it and she would receive his smile soon. She knew that she should explain so that misunderstanding wouldn't happen.

This time, she turned her head to her partner, giggling. "But, I really like him and it's a fact."

Night had fallen and she lay herself in bed. The chocolate was almost done, as she had found out the ingredients to the good taste, and all she needed to do was to make it in a good shape tomorrow. Hikari felt guilty, during this week, she had been avoiding him so that he wouldn't know that she was having a practice, such as rejecting to hang out after school, rejecting to come and visit, even rarely replying his messages. She had some wounds around her fingers due to her practice but luckily her gloves covered it so he didn't know about it at all.

 _February 13_ _th_

She came to school as usual. Tomorrow was valentine, the day when she could finally give him the _honmei_ , and the time to show him how much he meant for her. She had been imagining his face when he accepted it, a bit shy but yearning for it as well.

The boy that she had been thinking about was showing himself as she walked to school. Her smile grew, and she ran into him and poked his shoulder fondly.

" _Ohayo!_ " she greeted him cheerily.

He looked at her, then smiling. " _Ohayo._ "

Everything seemed to be fine and they talked a lot before reaching the school, but neither of them tried to talk about why she avoided him. During breaks, they talked and laughed a lot with the others. Everything seemed to be fine.

And it started to get wrong as the school was over.

She needed to get home and started to make the chocolate. This time, she should make the real one since tomorrow was valentine. She had practiced a lot and this time, she was sure that she would make it.

"How about ice cream?"

Though she wanted to have their time, but she needed to reject it. Just one day left, then they could spend their time like usual.

"I have something to do."

His smile was a bit weird as he exhaled. "O – Oh,"

She bit her lips. She knew that he felt a bit disappointed and she felt uncomfortable for putting him into this. "How about to –"

"Why are you avoiding me?"

She blinked, then staring at him with such an uneasy face. Instead being disappointed, she could notice the dejected read in his face.

"I…" she bit her lips. "I…"

She can't answer and kept silent, though her silence would bring them to the worse thing between a dating teenager. They kept silent during the walk, when the next thing that happened had replaced the disappointment on his face, to be the anger one, as he threw up everything inside.

"Why are you avoiding me?" he repeated. He raised his voice just in case she didn't hear it, face filled with anger, and disappointment. "You've been avoiding me during this week and I've been really okay about it. But, do you know how I feel when you kept saying no?"

Hikari gasped and quickly faced him, to explain him that nothing was wrong. "I… It's not –"

"I asked you why are you doing this!" he interjected.

She was surprised. Though she knew that he was a bit worry, but she didn't know that he had been keeping his anger about this in his mind, and surely, everyone had their patience and it seemed that all of his patience had run out.

"I…" she managed to say something. "I…"

So, she can't answer. If she told him that she had been practicing, then it would ruin everything she planned. She kept silent and bit her lips. Her fingers had curled into a ball of fist as she knew that he was getting angry.

"Is there… another guy?" his voice was not only angry, but also felt horrified as well.

She widened her eyes. "No!" she quickly answered. He shouldn't say it. No. This was wrong. She needed to explain this. She can't and will never betray him, or go to another guy.

It was his turn to widen his eyes as well. "I…"

He turned away, not wanting to see her. "I… I need some times alone." he said. "Don't talk with me for a while."

With that, she saw him walking away from her. She felt horrible and terrified for making him like that, as she could also notice a hurt on his eyes. It was a day before valentine and he declared that he didn't want to talk with her for a while. This was their first valentine as a couple, a moment that would only happen once, that couldn't be repeated. Should they spend it by not talking to each other?

Night had fallen as she finished wrapping the chocolate carefully. Lucky that the scene didn't interrupt her and she kept concentrating on making the chocolate, because her partner kept telling that it was just their usual argument and they would make it up soon. Those encouragements pushed her to do the thing that she should do.

Before she went to sleep, she reached her phone and noticed that her mailbox was empty. Her fingers typed, but while remembering that he didn't want to talk for a while with her, she started frowning and trying to erase the message but soon shook her head as the message was a half-erased. Everything they had passed together throw away the doubt, and she sent him a simple message and pressed send. She believed he won't get angrier with such as a simple message.

" _Good night. I hope your anger would melt away soon. Have a nice sleep."_

Hopefully this would work up and everything would be fine tomorrow and he would come and greet her like usual. She didn't expect for a reply so that she turned off her phone, and went to sleep.

 _February 14_ _th_

She walked slowly heading to her school, fingers grab her bag tightly. Instead of books and purse, there was something more important among all of them: chocolate to the important one. Yes. It was.

She bit her lips while remembering the argument they had the day before, and felt guilty for making him angry like that, and felt like she should make it up soon. She knew that all of the things she did during this week was wrong, and she can understand why he got angry like that. So far she knew, he didn't even reply her when she checked her inbox earlier morning.

The only thing she was focusing was she hoped they would have their first Valentine in the special way with the special one.

She stared at his locker, thinking if she could put it there, before walking away. No. She wasn't a coward, nor that she was allowed to do it. She wasn't one of his freak fans. She was his _girlfriend_ and she had more space of chance to give it to him directly.

She opened the door, giving it to him and receiving a smile for him. His smile made all of her burden run away and she leaned closer so that he could hug her.

No. It didn't happen to her.

So that she opened her door, and didn't see him approaching her. He was talking with his classmates who kept telling himself that he would get a lot of chocolate today. She saw Takeru nodding and laughing about it in amusement. She once thought, did he forget that they were having an argument yesterday? But quickly chased it away as he noticed her, and turned his face away.

She flinched and bit her lips, and sat down before the teacher came.

She sighed as she headed home. She had given friendship chocolates that she bought several days before in the convenience store, one for Daisuke, who received it happily and friendly, one for Ken that she gave Miyako because they would have a Valentine Date, and the one for Iori that she gave together along with Daisuke's during the break. Through this year, she had always given everyone friendship chocolates because they were best friends that meant for her.

The only chocolate remained in her bag was Takeru's, which was the chocolate that she made in a special way. He was the only exception about the friendship chocolate. He had been receiving some chocolates from her before they were an official couple, which later Miyako had teased in the end.

She had been seeing boys and girls turn into couples today, giving the chocolate and accepting the love. Had a different condition with any girls in the school, she thought that it wasn't a good day. They didn't even talk today. The day had run out for a half way and she hadn't given it yet.

"Why don't you try to give it?" Tailmon asked softly. "You just had a little argument and you have known him that he wouldn't hurt you,"

"No," Hikari said. "I don't think so."

She knew, even though she didn't know it clearly, that he had been receiving some 'calls' during the break from girls in the school. Even though he had made it clearly and announced that they were a couple, but it wasn't bothering the girls to keep giving him an attention.

"Seriously?" Tailmon said. "So that you wouldn't give it, and you would end up eating it alone after spending a lot of time practicing?"

Before she could answer, the cat quickly added. "If you want to knoooow," Tailmon started. "Takeru is actually waiting for your chocolate, you know~"

Hikari sighed. "You sounded like Miyako-san while she teased me," she said. "Thank you for comforting me,"

"I'm serious Hikari," Tailmon said, who once made a funny face, and turned into the serious one. Hikari blinked, and stared at her partner curiously.

"Huh?"

"I overheard his conversations before," she started, as Hikari heard it seriously. "I saw a girl give him a chocolate and ask if he could receive it, for her sake,"

Hikari flinched, thinking about the worst thing. "And..?"

What she can see next was Tailmon's smile and comforting face. "You've known that he would have refused, right?" she asked, smiling to Hikari and leaned closer.

Her eyes widened and she quickly turned the direction as Tailmon jumped and understood. She wasn't directed to her house anymore. She only stopped when Tailmon opened her mouth.

"Where are you going? Your house is in this way, "

She turned to see her grinned partner. She couldn't help thanking her for her supports and encourages to give the chocolate, even though they still had an argument. The talks only made her courage and spirits went up higher.

"You've known me, right?"

With that, she leaved her grinned partner.

"Girls and boys in this era's," Tailmon said, who made a speech like an old grandma.

Hikari ran fast, not as fast as a runner ran, but her destination was sure. She wasn't a runner who had a good speed, nor that she was a delivery woman who had always delivered goods from house to the other one. But she had a purpose of doing it, and her aim was to give the one she cared a chocolate that she had been prepared.

" _I'm sorry, but I can't. I would only receive one chocolate," Tailmon repeated Takeru's statement. "and it is from the special one."_

" _I only met it twice and I'm sure there were another," Tailmon explained. "That's why, I believe that he's waiting for your chocolate!"_

She was sure that she had chosen the right boy for herself. While fighting in this day with girls giving him a lot of chocolate, that the chocolate might or might not have been better than hers, that the girls might or might not have been prettier than her, he would still have chose her among all of them. It meant a lot to her, since she, as well, was always thinking the same. She'd rather to choose to be alone rather than accepting another boy beside him, if she can't be with him.

Because she can't fall to another boy instead of him.

She was standing in front of his front door and felt nervous. Slowly she remembered his statement that she shouldn't talk with him for a while, the way he didn't respond her, and the way he looked at her earlier day. It made her nervous and gulp. What if he gave her angrier look, expelling her and throwing away her chocolate?

She shook her head rudely. No, he would never do it. She had known him and he would never do it. Indeed, everyone needed to be prepared for the worst thing, and it was the worst thing that would happen. She bit her lips, but remembering Tailmon's encouragement to give it, remembering the memories they had had shared together, made her spirit burn and fly higher, especially when she imagined if he would give her his cute face as he accepted it. So, she pressed the doorbell and called his name softly, and solemnly.

She didn't get an answer. Weird. She tried again and she still didn't get it. This time, she gulped. Was he still got angry with her..?

So that she fell to her knees. Was it because he had known that it was her so that he had to refuse to talk? Was it because he still didn't want to talk with her? While thinking about it, she hid her face on her knees to hide the sadness. The more she thought the more she believed that all of them were right, so that subconsciously she started sobbing but rubbing her eyes once more.

"Could you at least answer me for... once..?" she tried as she knocked. "I know that I was wrong and I need to make it with you, but, could you at least open the door and listen to my explanation?"

Still, she didn't get the answer and this time, she couldn't hold it anymore so that she fell to her knees and tears were stringing. It was so obvious that he still got angry, since he would never want to answer or to talk with her whenever he got angry. She can understand it; he just didn't want to make everything worse. But, this time was different. The first Valentine that would end up soon, that they hadn't even celebrated it together. Those stuffs only made her feel worse, and made her tears come more.

"Please, answer me," she said, sobbing and trying to wipe it with the back of her hands. "I'm sorry with everything, I'm sorry about this week, I –"

"Hikari-chan?"

She winced when someone called her. She knew whose voice it was, the fond voice that he had always used to call her, that mixed with concerned. The sadness that overcame her soon disappear and be replaced with the joys. So that she turned her face to see the voice belonged. She can read his face, worry and curious as he held a bouquet of red tulips on his hands. Even before she stood, he had knelt down and put the bouquet beside him.

"Ta... Ta..." she managed to call him, but her sobs put it off so she barely to speak.

"Hikari-chan? What are you doing here?" he quickly asked, a concern could be heard in his tone. Her tears hadn't stopped yet that made him feel worse. "Why are you crying? Why are you sitting on the floor? Since whe –"

He stopped when she swung her arms around his neck and embraced him tightly, tears were falling down on her cheeks and she closed her eyes tightly as her tears soaked his uniform, that she soon enough felt him brushing her hair fondly and hugged her back.

"Hey, why are you crying?" he asked fondly, and although she didn't see him, she knew that he was smiling.

"I'm sorry!" she quickly blurted out, still sobbing. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

Hearing his comforting voice only made her smile so that she could be able to erase all of her fear and sadness. She only faced him once she felt comfortable, once her face wasn't filled with fear, but filled with joys and happiness. He smiled, as his hand slowly came to her cheeks and erased her tears, chasing away all of them and confirming that everything was okay now.

He stood up and took the bouquet. "Why don't we talk inside? I want to make you a hot chocolate, because your face is really crumpled and you need sweets!"

She laughed and wiped the rest of her tears as she stood up. "Today is Valentine's Day and I'm the one who supposed to give you a chocolate!"

She blinked rapidly as she blurted out. The words just came out easily without thinking it first so that she can't help blushing and hiding her face. Takeru chuckled, as he opened the door and allowed her to come in.

She politely sat down on the couch as he turned on the television so that the residence didn't remain silently. His mother must be at work that he would only spend their time at night so that he usually spent his time either visiting his brother or spending it with someone, with her, mostly. So that it explained why he felt lonely when she avoided it, and she can understand it, and felt sorry about it.

But she smiled while imagining his cheerful face when he received the chocolate, it would be worth enough to repay back all of it.

He came and sat beside her with three cups of hot chocolates, as she and his partner accepted it, that his partner quickly flied away into his bedroom and locked himself alone. In her mind, Patamon must have known her purpose to come and visit, and he gave them a time to talk about it alone.

Takeru made the first sip and enjoyed it and so was she. She was waiting for the right time to give, when the situation was good. They kept silent and it only broke when she started seeing his smirk and he tried to melt away the silent as he put his hot chocolate.

"Sooo~" he teased, a smirk could be seen on his lips. "Why are you coming here? I told you that I didn't want to talk for a while, did I?"

She felt annoyed, although she knew that he was joking. So that she put the hot chocolate and faced him. Her eyes were puffy due to the last incident.

Even before she could answer him, he opened his mouth and beat her. "I'm sorry about before, Hikari-chan," he said solemnly. "I just... you know, I'm that kind of that possessive guy and even though I trust that you will never cheat but,"

This time he was sighing, giving her a shuddering sigh that made her chuckle. "But – it doesn't change the fact that – that I was too afraid of losing you. I was... afraid that you might have run into another guy, always. I was holding it too much until I can't handle it anymore. Last night when I rethought about it, I knew that it was wrong to suddenly get angry. But, I need to calm down, I need enough time to encourage myself that you will never cheat away, and it was finally melted away when –"

He smiled a bit. "Perhaps you might have realized that some girls called me before, right? It was the time when I realized that you will never betray me. I need to reject all of it, because all I need is you. You would do the same thing if you were me, right?"

Hikari seemed to be speechless, as if his words were cursed her so that she couldn't speak. His smile grew and he drew her closer. "So, will you forgive this stupid boy that suddenly got angry with you?"

For a moment, they kept silent and felt overwhelmed that came from each sides. She can feel how serious he was, and how real his words were. Still feeling so warm, she faced him and this time, instead of blushing, she was also smiling.

"I also felt that I was wrong," she whispered. "I've been avoiding you and I know that this would happen if I kept silent yesterday, and I was prepared to this one. I felt really guilty that I really wanted to spend our time more, and more,"

"But, the thing that I've done would be worth enough and I would receive your smile in the end so," with that, she took her handbag and pulled out a blue-wrapped present and handed it to him. She gave him a fond smile that she would only show it to him. "Happy Valentine's Day!"

"You know, this is our first Valentine as a couple that I couldn't help looking for it, that I want it to be the special one. So that I tried my best to make a better chocolate that would suit your taste." she gave him a giggle. "And imagined how cute your face must be when you receive it!"

She noticed him being silent for a while, while she also tried her best to hide her wounds by using gloves. Words seemed to escape his brain as his eyes kept focusing at the present that made her feel wonder and waved him. "Hey?"

"Thank you," he whispered. "I feel... really glad and... relieved."

So that he laughed and quickly embraced tightly that she can't even breathe. Both giggled as they kept hugging and embracing each other, feeling relieved after saying all of it. "and I'm sorry to ever doubt you,"

Hikari smiled. "It's natural for you," she giggled, knowing that he never meant it "I could have done worse if I were you,"

He faced her and smiled. "Then, where's my chocolate? I want to taste it!"

He made a face like a little boy begging for a candy, which made her giggle more and gave him the chocolate, that only made him look more excited than before. This moment was so reflected on her mind before, and she could feel all the things she did was paid already.

"Can I open it?"

She shrugged. "It's your choice. It's yours."

With that, he opened the chocolate and felt amazed when the chocolate showed itself. It was a chocolate with a shape of his favourite bucket hat with his chibi face on it, that was written. 'Happy Valentine!' on it. He faced her, knowing that this was why she learned so hard to make this.

"See? I'm happy to see your excited face before!" Hikari quickly said before he could open. She had learned a lot from cooking section on televisions, on recipes, and even learned how to draw a chibi version although she wasn't an artist. Like she mentioned, she wanted this valentine to be the special one.

"I also have cookies!" knowing that he felt a bit guilty for getting angry, she quickly replaced the topic. She had some remaining ngredients so that she made cookies. She also gave Daisuke and Iori the cookies and asked them if the cookies were good enough, which they responded good. "Do you want to –"

"No, thank you, I'm really enough with this," he smiled fondly and poked her softly, making her stop groping her handbag. "Thank you very much for this cute chocolate!"

"But I want you to taste the cookies!"

"I said I don't want it! I'm enough with this!"

Hikari looked at him grumpily and put the cookies into his mouth. "Here!"

"Hey!"

Hikari laughed with the funny face. He looked really cute with that face, which he later followed her to laugh as well. The two teenagers laughed at each other as well as confirming that they had forgiven each other.

* * *

"So, where did you go before?" Hikari made a sip. After he ate the cookies and told her that it was good, they remembered that the hot chocolate would turn into cold chocolate if they didn't quickly drink it.

He sighed. "I went to your house, you know,"

She coughed and put away the cup. "Wha –"

"I went to your house. I went to your house because I needed to apologize, but your mother said that you hadn't come home so that I decided to come again later," and then, he chuckled. "But, I saw a girl crying in front of the front door and called me!"

Hikari bit her lips and felt grumpy about it. He would tease her more if she didn't try to change the topic soon, that she saw a bouquet of flower that he had held before. "Hey, is that for your mother? Or did your father ask you to buy it for her?"

Takeru looked at her, as if he were thinking and smiling when he got an idea. "It was from a girl, I might not receive chocolates but the bouquet is good so –"

Hikari bit her lips already. She didn't know if it were true or not, but she didn't like it when he played like that, and saw him grumpily, receiving a little chuckle. She hid her face so that he wouldn't see her, that she didn't notice he was taking the bouquet, and only widened her eyes when he put it on her lap carefully as he lay both of his hands on her cheeks fondly.

"Even though I suppose to give you this bouquet next month, even though girls are the one who usually give chocolates, but, I think Valentine is the day to show that everyone has each way to show affections to the important one, so here I am with this bouquet," he smiled and rubbed her warm cheeks softly. "Happy Valentine's Day!"

She was blushing as he gently lay his hands on her cheeks, which later she responded it by smiling shyly and fondly at him, and made him blush as well, and came closer to his chest so that she could hear his heartbeats as she gently put one of her hands around his chest, and smelled his scent, feeling how warmth and soft hugging him was.

"Why do you give me red tulips? We are dating already, aren't we?"

He smiled softly at her. "because it's your favourite flower!"

She giggled at his statement. Indeed, red tulips were her favourite flower with beautiful meanings, and she loved to accept everything from him. While giggling on his embrace, she noticed his movement that came closer to her forehead, as he gently kissed her forehead, arms about wrapping her body. She closed her eyes, though it was just a simple kiss, but it made her nervous.

"I think I'm the one that received a lot of present," Hikari giggled. "Thank you!"

He joined her to laugh. Soon, he tasted the chocolate and told her it was pretty good. During the moment she saw him smiling a lot like she had been imagining several days, and it was worth enough to kill the time in the kitchen and receiving this moment. When he ate the chocolate, when he laughed, even when the chocolate surrounded his mouth. He looked like a cute little kid, especially when he put the chocolate into her mouth, and when noticing that she felt grumpy and quickly came closer to kiss her forehead again, and she subconsciously forgave him.

The only thing that she never expected was when he was curious about her using her gloves even though the house was warm, and he ended up urging her to open it, and he felt really sorry about it. Hikari smiled and laughed, and told him that he didn't need to, because it wasn't his fault and she was the one who planned to make the chocolate. Though she can see him smiling, but she can feel that he was feeling guilty.

She was staring at the bouquet, that she had put onto the vase and put it near the window so that the flowers would get the sunlight. She was also staring at the card and giggling while remembering the card inside:

' _You're all I need._

 _Happy Valentine's Day!_

– _Takeru.'_

Indeed he was a bit possessive, but it was only to show that he was really serious with his feelings to her- Their first Valentine's Day that she had been waiting for, that she had been hoping for, was finally finished with a happy end. She was right and this Valentine was so beautiful in so many ways, a bit different compared to the last one. She knew that later, in the future, they would also have another great Valentine moments.

* * *

 _I swear that before the 14th started, the words were only 1654, that turned into 5000+ in the end, that I also felt cheesy by myself while typing all of this.t_

 _This story is talked about how they spent their first Valentine Day as a boyfriend and girlfriend in Hikari's POV (which was why I tried to make this a bit 'cuter' than usual). One of my first original idea was about Takeru's insecures about this relationship (because I found him very cute in this condition), on 12 and 13. But I think mixing POVs isn't good so that I decided to make this as Hikari's._

 _I've always imagined the possessive Takaishi Takeru in my headcanon so that I put it here. I hope this won't disturb you on reading, or thinking that he is a bit OOC, because I've always imagined him a bit possessive when dating her, and vice versa._

 _Fyi, in Japan, girls would give the chocolates while boys will reply it on White Day (March 14)._

 _Hope you've enjoyed the story, reviews and feedbacks are accepted, especially grammatical mistakes (since I made this a bit fast and rushed), and Happy Valentine's Day!_


End file.
